wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Lato Prime
The Lato Prime is an enhanced version of the Lato, featuring a higher base damage, higher status and higher critical multiplier. The Lato Prime is a Founders-exclusive weapon. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High base damage. **High damage - effective against health. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Low recoil. *High accuracy. *Good fire rate. *Very fast reload speed. *Has and polarity slots. Disadvantages *Low and damage - less effective against shields and armor. Comparisons: Acquisition *In the Global build, the Lato Prime was only available to owners of the Grand Master Founders package, which ended on November 1st, 2013. *In the Chinese build, anyone who purchased the 4,250 Platinum bundle during October 28th also received the Lato Prime. (See Trivia) Trivia *The Lato Prime has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Lato Prime a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, other Lato variants (Lato and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *This weapon has its own unique audio when fired. *As of , all parts of this weapon can be customized. *At rare times, a Lato Prime with the normal Lato default colors and without gold trim could be seen as the image for the Secondary Weapons Item XP prize on the daily Login Rewards, replacing the usual image for the reward. *The Lato Prime bears a resemblance to the real life Derringer pocket pistol. * Against their agreement with Digital Extremes, Perfect World re-released the Lato Prime as part of a Halloween promotion for the Chinese build.Perfect World is Selling the Lato Prime - [DERebecca's reply] Between October 28th and October 31st, 2016, anyone who purchased the 4,250 Platinum bundle also received the Lato Prime, Dullahan Mask, Lacera, , and . The promotion was modified in the 29th to give the Reaper Prime instead. Media Lato Prime Large.png Warframe The LATO PRIME Build Guide Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 14 *Damage increased from 37 to 48 *Increased damage from 22 to 37 *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 30% *Increased Status Chance from 5% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 6 *Remastered firing sounds *Fixed weapon not being colour-able *Updated firing sounds *Tweaks to recoil and accuracy to make it more in line with the changes to the base Lato *Added force feedback to its firing sound *Damage increased from 25 to 26 *Lato mods are now compatible with the Lato Prime }} References See also *Lato, the original version. *Lato Vandal, an exclusive Lotus upgrade version of the Lato. *Prime, the Orokin technology used to enhance Warframes or weapons. de:Lato Prime fr:Lato Prime